


His Rules

by dream33



Category: Erotica - Fandom, Fantasy - Fandom, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Fantasy, Poetry, adult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1342747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dream33/pseuds/dream33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short erotic poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Rules

Everyday I had to wait for you  
to come through the door  
naked, hands behind my back  
with my eyes cast to the floor  
you didn't come at your usual time  
I didn't think to wait  
you found me in the kitchen, my fingers  
buried deep, I tried to stop, but it was too late  
my head tossing from side to side  
my moans escaping in short gasps  
you moved quickly in front of me  
attaching my nipples in clover clasps  
you pulled the chain hard, making  
me scream as the orgasm shook my body  
I knew when I saw the look in your eyes  
I was going to be punished for being naughty  
bending me over the table, you use ropes  
to keep my legs open and spread  
whimpering as your ruler came down hard  
on my ass and inner thighs, making them red  
pressing the head of your swollen cock  
against my ass, you roughly jerk on the chain  
grabbing my hair as you drive into me  
over and over again  
you lean forward whispering in my  
ear, "You will cum with my name on your lips"  
you pound my soft flesh hard and fast  
growling as your hot cum begins to drip  
falling onto my back, you kiss my neck gently  
asking, "Do you know what I punished you for?"  
answering softly, "Yes Sir, because I wasn't  
waiting for you at the door  
By wendyemma, © 2013, All rights reserved.


End file.
